freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Translations
romanian i can do translation to romanian. —Preceding comment added by Nuclearbomb (talk • ) 12:23, March 17, 2010 :You may look up the current Romanian translator on the Translations page and contact him/her. hima 20:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Polish translation Hey guys, I would like to get involved into your project and help with developing the Polish l10n of the game. I've already got some experience in Mozilla translations, I used to work with TortoiseHG and SVN as well as with poedit. As I played the game, I've seen still many strings not completed and the Polish locale first contact position was empty. Hence, please, let me know whether I can be of any use ;) Amfidiusz 17:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have administrators right, and I doubt that someone which has them will look around there for a while. Since there is nobody working on the Polish translation, maybe should you make a patch and post it here? Pepeto 23:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, I will try to learn the way you do it and will post the patch there soon. Thanks. —Preceding comment added by Amfidiusz (talk • ) 07:54, March 19, 2010 French translator Hi I don't really know how much work there may be left for translation into French, but I'm ready to give it a try. French is my mother tongue, so even if my English is not perfect, my French is much closer to be (at least, it's what people around me say... :-) You can contact me at igx31@hotmail.com Hope to read from you soon. See you, —Preceding comment added by 88.187.254.228 (talk • ) 04:30, April 17, 2010 :I sent you a private e-mail. Give a sign if you read it. Thank you. Pepeto 20:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Problem when translating i'd like to translate Freeciv to Indonesian. Can i get the translation file in .po format? I tried PoEdit and PyQt Linguist to translate freeciv.pot, but they can't do it. :Please try making a copy of freeciv.pot and rename it id.po. If you have further questions, I suggest asking on the freeciv-i18n mailing list. hima 03:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Renaming the file does not solve my problem. What software is used to translate the .pot file? Dadanhrn 06:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally, I prefer a regular text editor. Other Freeciv translators I know are using PoEdit. hima 01:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I used PoEdit. I translated some texts. I tried to save it. But, an error message appears. Then, i used Gtranslator. I found error messages in each texts. What should i do? Dadanhrn 10:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I think I found the problem. Please open the po file in a regular text editor and remove the following lines near the top of the file: #, fuzzy msgid "" msgstr "" :::Then save changes, close the text editor, and open the po file in poedit again. This time it shouldn't give you errors when saving. Hope this helps. hima 14:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I found the right software. Now i can translate the file without editing the header. But, there a many things i don't understand. How do i translate words like "?nation:Neutral" ? The word "nation" means "bangsa" in Indonesian, and "Neutral" means "Netral" in Indonesian. Should i translate it "?nation:Netral" or "?bangsa:Netral" or how? Dadanhrn 07:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::See Localization#How to handle qualified translatable strings for what this is about. (This seems to be an i18n idiom unique to the Freeciv project, although it seems so useful that I'm a little surprised by this.) -- JTN 09:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::JTN has said everything. So, you shouldn't translate "?nation:Netral" or "?bangsa:Netral" but just "Netral". Note that the Q_() macro is also provided by the glib. Pepeto 20:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::What about "?blistend:" or something like that? Should i leave it empty? Dadanhrn 07:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::"?blistend:" is probably the end of a list of items. You must set a special string that mark the end of the list in your language. Pepeto 10:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What about "st" "nd" "rd" and "th"? In my language, there's no such numbering system. We use "ke" + to 'declare' ordinal number, except for "first", it's translated as "pertama". How to translate those word? Dadanhrn 10:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Those strings are used in the Demographics Report to indicate your world ranking in various areas. As far as I can tell, there is currently no way to translate them to your language. However, I think we should try to support it in the future. Would you mind reporting a bug so that we can investigate this further? Thanks, hima 16:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::For the developer: i'm sorry, i'm not ready yet to submit the Indonesian translation for the next version. Maybe i'll submit it later, for the future version. :::::::::No problem. (You can always submit a partial translation if you want -- any untranslated strings will appear in English, but it may still be better than nothing.) ::::::::But for next version i suggest to make window size/resolution adjustable. I'm using a netbook whose screen is less wide. To play Freeciv, i must break the window to several parts first. So, for the next version please make the window size/resolution adjustable. Dadanhrn 14:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::If you're using the Gtk client, have you tried changing the existing settings? There's a setting "Arrange widgets for small displays", and also in 2.2.x there's "Merge the message notebook and the map notebook"; for best effect use 2.2.3 or later. (In 2.3.x this second one will be called "Messages and Chat reports location".) They'll require a restart to take effect. With these set appropriately, I've been able to play fairly comfortably on a netbook at 1024x600. -- JTN 01:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm sorry, i'm very busy in these months. I've just finished some parts of the file. How to submit the translation file? Dadanhrn 15:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::The updated translation would be very welcome! Emailing the .po file to freeciv-i18n@gna.org (compressing it first, as there's a size limit) will bring it to our attention; you may also want to subscribe to that list, but I don't think it's necessary. -- JTN 19:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Polish translation needed? Hi, my name's Erik Kuipers. I'm a university teacher at the UNESCO Chair for Translation Studies in Cracow (Poland). I'm prepared to translate and coordinate the Polish translations. I will have help from at least 45 students to do so. Please let me know if our help is needed! ErikJanKuipers 10:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Erik. Yes, your help is needed. There are over 3000 Polish strings to translate on the development branch. I suggest you subscribe to the freeciv-i18n mailing list - see how at the freeciv:Community Portal page - and repeat the same message there. Then I can reply to that message and email you the latest translation file. hima 19:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Translation Help Hello, I would like to help you in translating freeciv to Polish language. Where should I start? Thanks in advance for reply. —Preceding comment added by 85.222.126.36 (talk • ) 15:59, November 7, 2010 : Hi. Thank you for the offer. The easiest way to get started is to get the latest pl.po file for the S2_3 branch and start translating. When you're ready to contribute your updated translation, open a new patch ticket where you attach the file. hima 20:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Polish translation Well, I know should've done it the other way around, but well... Since I've already sent patches with Polish translations for branches 2.2 and 2.3 and did some janitorial work on Polish wiki, I guess I can go official. Could you count me in as a translator of the Polish locale? You can contact me at hubkow AT gmail DOT com. Hubkow 00:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :You may head over to Translations and edit the table of translations there, adding yourself as the Polish translator. --hima 02:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok, thanks! Hubkow 09:41, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I wish to translate FreeCiv to Hebrew. Please contact me. I am a native Hebrew speaker, and I deem my English, though far from perfect, to be adequate. remove the obvious: STARTzarnivopATgmailDOTcomEND :You have mail. -- JTN 11:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) norwegian translation I may help translate the game into norwegian. :Help would certainly be appreciated; I don't think we have an active Norwegian translator right now. There was a one-off update in February 2010 ( ) but nothing since then. The contributor was anonymous, so can't be contacted. :The current branch to work on is S2_3 (we're in the run-up to the 2.3.0 release). You can find a reasonably fresh po-file here (not completely up to date, but a good start point). The current stats are: 2468 translated messages, 2465 fuzzy translations, 1345 untranslated messages. :(You may see both nb.po and no.po around; but there's only one translation file, which is automatically copied to the other, to cover a change in language tags several years ago.) :-- JTN 20:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I can take over the Norwegian bokmål translations if there's nobody else doing them. :Please do; I don't recall the previous anonymous commenter (assuming that's not you) showing up again. The stuff I wrote above is still basically valid (i.e., S2_3 is the place to start translating). I suggest you introduce yourself on the freeciv-i18n mailing list. :-- JTN 20:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) 13:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC)13:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC)~~